el futuro en el pasado
by noelia morgenstern B3
Summary: jace y clary, van al pasado a areglar unos asunto importante ,uno de ellos mortmain y de quincey y uno que otro asuntillo demoniacamente sexy
1. Chapter 1

**Estos son personajes de Cassandra Clare, y solo la trama es mía**

**Sinopsis**

Que pasa cuando clary y jace son obligados a ir al pasado, para remediar algunas cuentas pendientes como: la muerte Mortmain y De Quincey y uno que otro inconveniente

_**Solo hay un cambio en la personalidad de clary, es muy arrogante y orgullosa como jace, (porque es una maximus descendiente de la mejor raza de cazadores y poseedora de las habilidades de los vampiros, hombres lobo y brujos, sin ningún rasgo de ellos. Yo lo invente, creo, pero jace tiene el fuego celestial así que hay equidad)**_

El lugar era lúgubre, y grisáceo, había taburetes de un rojo intenso, sillones negros, en el centro una gran pasarela, todos totalmente ocupados por subterráneos, su mayoría vampiros, y el jefe del clan De Quincey

-hola mi damisela, no te había visto antes ¿cómo te llamas? –pregunto Quincey curioso

-clarissa, pero llámame clary-dijo en voz seductora y delicada como un suspiro - clary morgenstein –recalco

**-espero que le guste para seguirle **

**-espero sus Reviews**

**-Tratare de subir cada dé a diario pero si no se puede cada 3 días**

**-besitos **

**-noli heronlight**


	2. sorpresa, sorpresa

**Estos son personajes de Cassandra Clare y solo la trama es mía**

Capítulo 1

Sorpresa, sorpresa…

Will, jem, tessa, Henry, Charlotte, llegaban a la cantina donde un informante había dicho que estaba de Quincey

-y volviste Williams –dijo un vampiro que era un guardia, y secretamente el informante

-sí, sé que me extrañan por estos rumbo –dijo para disimular

-pasen, traten de no matar a los sujetos de adentro nefilims-dijo el vampiro

-sí, yo estaré pendiente de Will-dijo jem

El lugar estaba hasta el tope se veían subterráneos por todas partes, que no le veían muy bien que digamos

-nefilims-se escuchó de la nada

-cómo pudiste estar aquí Will-dijo tessa

-no estamos para criticar, cariño-dijo con tono burlón

Tessa solo se sonrojo, porque Will no le decía así a menos que estuvieran solos

-ahí-dijo Henry apuntando así un sillón donde estaba el vampiro y una joven muy hermosa, pelirroja, bajita, con vestimenta muy provocativa-

-tal vez, sea un hada-dijo Charlotte- las hadas se visten muy provocativas para atraer a los hombres-concluyo

-creo que es vampira, ¿porque otro motivo estuviera con de Quincey si no fuera por eso?-dijo jem muy subjetivo

-sea lo que sea, esta con Quincey, así que hay que tener que matarla también-dijo Will sanguíneamente

-¡Will!- dijo horrorizada tessa-como puedes hablar así eso es malo, es una mujer, tal vez no sepa nada

-o tal vez si tess-dijo Will

* * *

><p>-clarissa Morgenstern-dijo lentamente – es realmente hermoso y algo familiar–<p>

-enserio-dijo siguiéndole el juego-¿de qué modo?-pregunto ingenua

-no lo sé mi _madame_ –

-hola mucho gusto –dijo de repente jace

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto de Quincey

-oh… ah de perdonarme por mi descortesía, soy Jonathan herondale, puede decirme jace-dijo con típica sonrisa

-herondale-repitió Quincey -también me suena- dijo con sospecha

-¿quién les mando?-pregunto

-nadie-dijo jace-¿deberían?-pregunto casualmente

-odio que me mientan-y trono los dedos haciendo que un vasallo tomase a clary

-ni se te ocurra mover, engendro, porque juro que la única sangre que volverás a saborearas será la tuya-dijo jace sosteniendo un daga en el cuello de Quincey, muy amenazante

-jajaja, chiquillo deja de hacer estupideces, acaso no sabes quién soy-dijo amargamente-soy De Quincey jefe de este aquelarre, así que suéltame si no es que quieres que muera tu noviecita

* * *

><p>-dios, por el ángel-dijo Charlotte<p>

-¿cómo demonios hizo eso? , casi ni vi cuando el joven se movió-comento Henry

-es porque, no se vio-dijo jem sorprendido

-sabía que eran vampiros-dijo Will

-no lo sé, se ven muy humanos y no creo que fueran tan tontos para rebelárseles-concluyo tessa

* * *

><p>-vamos jovencito, suelta tu daga o la damisela muere, así de sencillo-dijo Quincey<p>

-sí, claro, y yo amo a los patos, y soy bailarina profesional-dijo sarcástico jace – no soy idiota, sé que si lo suelto, nos matara de todos, modos-concluyo muy certero

-si- dijo de Quincey-les matare, pero hare que sea menos doloroso-fulmino

Jace y clary se miraron a los ojos y con un brillo de complicidad, clary se soltó del agarre del vasallo de un solo tirón bajando hacia abajo y girando para levantarse y finalmente encararle al vampiro, fue todo totalmente rápido que ni el vampiro se percató, clary se acercó a él y sacando una daga de su muslo se la encajo en el pecho, el vampiro no opuso resistencia, porque no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo

-lo siento- dijo clary sacando su daga y limpiándola para volverla colocar donde la traía en primer lugar

-yo no-dijo jace sacando también su daga, pero del cuerpo de Quincey

* * *

><p>-oh… dios, pero, ¿Cómo…?-fue lo único que salía de la boca de tessa<p>

-tess, guarda silencio, te van a escuchar-le dijo Will a tessa- Henry, tenemos que matarles.-le dijo a este

-Will, si eso le hicieron a De Quincey, que nos harán a nosotros-dijo Henry un poco asustado-además no podemos, tenemos que hablar con ellos antes de matarles-

-no creo que quieran hablar-dijo Will

-_peidiwch lladd fi, trugarha, mae gen i deulu, mae angen i mi..._

_(Por favor, no me mates, ten misericordia, tengo una familia, tengo que...)_

-pero qué demonios dice este –decía el jace a clary

-está hablando en gales-contesto ella

-genial, mi idioma favorito-dijo jace muy sarcástico

-_drugaredd os gwelwch yn dda…_

_**(Misericordia por favor)**_

_-Dydw i ddim yn gweld yr hyn y mae'r uffern ydych yn ei ddweud, ond yr wyf yn meddwl y rhain troseddu mi felly peidiwch â gwneud neu beidio fy mod yn gyfrifol am fy ngweithredoedd ac yr wyf am smwddi nada rebuelto Cognac._-dijo con acento muy notorio

_**(Mira, yo no sé qué demonios dices, pero creo que me estas ofendiendo, así que no lo hagas o no soy responsable de mis actos y quiero un coñac batido no rebuelto.)**_

-_a, os wyf ar hyn o bryd fy arglwydd_ -dijo casi corriendo por lo que jace le pidió

-sí, sí, voy en un momento mi señor-

Jace estaba con cara de "wtf" que quiere decir este"

-dice que sí, que ya va _"mi señor"- _tradujo clary con sarcasmo a lo último -que no sabías Gales, tienes descendientes galeses, debes de saber por naturaleza, ¿no?-dijo clary sonriendo

-claro que se gales-dijo indignado-otra cosa muy distinta es saber qué demonios dicen, además si, si tengo descendientes galeses y no, no se mi supuesto idioma natal y jamás lo sabré, él porque es, porque no lo necesito –dijo orgulloso

-no lo necesitas-dijo levantando una ceja –

-no claro que no -contesto

-bien te pueden decir imbécil y tú le dirías gracias gran señor-dijo ella sonriendo e intentando no reír

-pues… ni me importa yo le puedo contestar en latín, rumano, español, inglés,-decía contando con los dedos – ah… y también francés oh… casi se me olvidaba

"_os_ _también se castellano tía"_-dijo como vil español de la gran madre patria

-jajá_, sois todo un español ya no seis un crio bilingüe teñido egocéntrico, ya sois un gran español chaval -dijo _sarcásticamente emocionada en el mismo tono de jace

-teñido, genial, me perdiste-dijo jace

-pobrecito ¿quieres tu chupón?-dijo mimándolo

-no si ya me perdiste-dijo ruborizado tal vez de vergüenza coraje o simplemente por estar bebiendo

* * *

><p>-oyes si vamos y nos presentamos, solo mírales, no hacen nada desde hace 5 minutos-dijo jem muy carismático<p>

-jem exacto, 5 minutos no sabemos cuánto tiempo más-dijo Will

-hola, sé muy bien que nos miran durante mucho tiempo y no me dejaran mentir-dijo clary certera- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto tranquila

Todos se quedaron estupefactos y realmente sorprendidos

-co… ¿cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? Hace un momento estabas hay metros-dijo Henry

-¿Qué demonios eres?-pregunto Will muy a la defensiva, lo cual irrito a clary solo un poco

-yo pregunte primero, señor educado-dio clary irritada ahora si

-no me importa, señorita si se puede decir eso de usted-escupió como veneno

Los ojos de clary estallaron de enojo

-como te atreves a hablarme así, yo no soy la que te está vigilando cada segundo ¿o sí? -dijo enojada

-perdónenos, por favor, mi esposo es muy temperamental, solo intenta protegernos

-tessa guarda silencio, que le importe un bledo como soy-contesto Will

-¡eres muy mal educado!, no te doy lo que mereces porque tienes una esposa muy amable, linda y educada muy por lo contrario de ti, pero si no fuera por eso ya estuvieras haciendo fila en el infierno-dijo recobrando la compostura

Mientras tessa se sonrojaba un poco

-gracias-dijo jem

-gracias nada-rezongo Will

-Will ahora tu guarda silencio-dijo tessa

Clary sonrió

-me caes bien- le dijo a tessa con una sonrisa dibujada –así se tratan a los malcriados-dijo mirando a Will

Tessa se sonrojo

-no… yo… no…-tartamudeaba

-¡YO NO SOY MALCRIADO, NI MAL EDUCADO Y SI LO SOY NO ME IMPORTA, PORQUE NO NECESITO SER CORTES CON UNA VIL ASESINA!-le grito a clary

Ella se echó para atrás y cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos por la punzada de dolor en sus sensibles oídos

-auch,-exclamo- me lastimas-dijo alzando un poco la voz

Lugo sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura

-estas bien clary-dijo jace con su melodiosa voz que olía un poco a alcohol y abrió los ojos

-si –dijo quitando sus manos de sus oídos -solo un poco sorda ahora -y miro con la peor mirada que pudo: la más asesina, fulminadora y matadora del mundo asía Will

Él estaba con los ojos bien abierto y tenso

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le guste <strong>

**Por favor comenten dejen Reviews**

**-con cariño**

**-noli heronlight**


	3. terquedad

**Estos son personajes de cassandra Clare y solo la trama es mía**

Capítulo 2

Terquedad

-entonces tu pelinegro, como te atreves a gritarle así, espera corrijo como te atreves a dirigirte así con mi novia, ¿qué te crees que eres?, ¿el rey de Inglaterra? y si, si fueras el rey del mundo tú le hablas con respeto ¿oíste?-dijo jace serio

-discúlpenle, por su descortesía, sé que está mal hablarle de ese modo a una dama, perdón-dijo jem sincero

-muy bien pero tú no eres el que te debes disculpar pero gracias-dijo dijo clary- eres muy amable

-no tanto porque no le callaste antes-dijo jace en nodo normal

Clary rodo los ojos y suspiro

-jace me ases el grandísimo favor de guardar silencio por lo menos un minuto-dijo clary

-no lo creo, tal vez en otro momento - contesto jace mirando a Will desafiante

-salte de tu faceta "lo voy a matar" - comento clary-porque no lo vas a matar ¿oíste?

-pero cl…- iba rezongar jace

-Que no- interrumpió clary

-pero no oíste…- proseguía jace

-sí, si oí, pero no es no-dijo clary

-le voy a m…-

-¡que no le vas a matar, Jonathan Christopher!- dijo clary

-¡Jonathan!... deja eso ¡Christopher!-dijo jace indignado- no por eso Londres y new york no progresa, clarissa ade…-dijo dejando sin completar

-basta jace-dijo clary

-ah verdad-dijo victorioso jace

-sí, ya perdón- dijo clary a regañadientes

-no te oí-dijo jace

-qué bueno, porque no lo volveré a decir-dijo clary

-creo que este también me dejo sordo-dijo jace

-este tiene su nombre-dijo Will muy irritado

-Te pregunte-contesto jace muy ala defensiva

-y luego dicen que yo soy el mal educado–comento Will- freaks ffycin-concluyo en gales

-Will-dijo Henry-guarda silencio por favor

-si Will-continuo Charlotte

Clary se le quedo viendo a Will muy intuitiva, para luego dio un paso así atrás

-¿Will Herondale? ¿William herondale?-pregunto ella muy sorprendida

Will alzo lo ceja

-sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Will-que soy muy conocido ¿o qué? –

Clary voltio a ver a jace

Jace estaba como estatua pero luego entro en si

-Dios me castiga- dijo mirándole con dramatismo- DIOS ME CASTIGA AMI,PERO QUE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTO-dijo apuntando asía Will-NO ESTA ES SEÑAL DE LA ACPOCALIPSI ,LOS MAYAS TENIAN RAZON ,IRE A BEBER LO POCO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA-dijo demasiado dramático dirigiéndose a bar

-por donde te entra jace, ven para acá-dijo clary

-no, merezco morir en paz –dijo el

-no seas dramático ven o voy por ti y no será nada agradable-amenazo clary

Jace llego a la barra paso por encima de esta y tomo una botella de tequila

-ya voy-dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo con los cazadores de sombras tomando un gran sorbo de tequila haciendo una morisqueta –está bueno-dijo tomando otro sorbo más grande-

-ahí de ti que te emborraches-amenazo con una mirada fulminante clary

-estoy en un país libre, y puedo beber en el-comento jace

-eso no significa que puedas beber y no pagar-contesto clary

-mate a ese bastardo De quizay… De quice… De Quincey qué más quieren y que baile para ellos-dijo jace tomando otro sordo de tequila-porque sigan soñando, porque no bailo por menos de 100 dólares

-eres un… 100 dólares te vendes barato-dijo clary riendo

-como sea ¿qué más quieren?-dijo jace preguntando a nadie en particular

-algo llamado dinero-dijo clary

-ellos me deben de pagar deja eso la clave no me da nada y me obliga a poner este estúpido traje-dijo jalándose la camisa del siglo dieciocho-no me queda en absoluto, me ase ver gordo –dijo muy vanidoso

-¿la clave?-pregunto Will

-si tata-dijo ya los efectos del alcohol se estaban haciendo notorios en jace

-¿tata?-dijo Will indignado

-que prefieres tátara, tátara tata –dijo jace medio sobrio

-¿Qué?-contesto Will

-jace ya cállate –dijo clary

-¿vienen de parte de la clave?-pregunto Charlotte

-sí, de la de new york, ya que… ya que tardaran años…. Para que maten a… la cama quinzay-dijo jace mas ebrio que sobrio

-De Quincey -corrigió jem

-si-dijo mirándolo y sonrió-mira clary él es plata y yo oro, que bonito ¿verdad?-dijo jace apuntándole para luego seguir bebiendo

-jace deja eso o no podrás caminar, y ni creas que te voy a ayudar, por mi quédate a dormir aquí, no será la primera ni la última vez que te quedes dormido en un bar-dijo clary irritada

-técnicamente estoy 50% sobrio y el otro 50% ebrio hay equidad "cary"-dijo jace

-oigan, ¿porque les mando la clave?-dijo Will

-¿porque crees tú? Somos los mejores en esto-dijo jace retándole

-son caza recompensas –soltó Will

-ojala y nos pagasen pero técnicamente somos obligados por mandato divino-contesto jace

-¿pero son vampiros?-dijo tessa

-¿Qué?, claro que no, si fuera eso, capas que me suicido, y no es broma si lo hago-dijo jace muy serio

-¿pensaban que éramos vampiros?-pregunto clary

-sí, ¿no lo son?-pregunto Henry ingenuo

-no –dijeron al unísono

Todos quedaron estupefactos

-pero como… son muy rápidos-dijo Charlotte

-que seamos rápido no significa nada-dijo clary

-las apariencias engañan-comento jem

-exacto-dijo jace

-¿entonces sino son vampiros son hadas?-pregunto tessa

-no, no somos subterráneos-contesto jace

-¿entonces?-pregunto Henry muy curioso

Clary y jace se miraron y se encogieron de hombros

-vale miren con sus propios ojos- dijo jace desabrochándose el botón de la manga y subiéndosela hasta los codos

Todos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿esos son runas?-dijo tessa

-si-contesto Will sorprendido

-¿son cazadores de sombras? , pero eso es imposible son muy rápidos para ser cazadores-dijo Henry del mismo modo

-es una larga historia-fue lo único que dijo jace

**Espero comentarios **

**-besos **

**freaks ffycin : malditos enjendros, montros**

**-noli heronlight**


	4. no he rompido un plato sino toda la vaji

**Estos son personajes de cassandra Clare y solo la trama es mía**

**Capítulo 4**

_No he rompido ni un plato, si no toda la vajilla_

-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto Henry

-preguntas, las odio tanto- dijo jace- ¿rojo o azul?, ¿odio o amor?, ¿vida o muerte? ¿Te mato o no?, la vida estaría mejor sin ellas- pauso- ¿la vida estará mejor sin ella?, maldición el mundo está plagadas de preguntas -concluyo jace medio sobrio

-¿estará bien?-dijo jem preocupado por jace

-si ha superado peores- dijo clary despreocupada

- pueden instalar en nuestro instituto-dijo Charlotte muy caritativa

-un momento- dijo jace mirando su reloj de muñeca- 6:30 hora de desintegrar "_wampiros"_, vamos mi clary-dijo jace despabilándose

-¿cómo van a serlo?-pregunto jem

-sol, el engendro, no tiene ciencia-dijo jace quitado de la pena caminando hacia los sillones donde habían dejado a los vampiros, tomando a de Quincey y a su vasallo como muñecas de trapo

-¿bueno que esperan, quieren ver como se hacen ceniza o no?-dijo jace caminando hacia la salida

* * *

><p>El sol daba sus primeros rayos<p>

-bueno guapos hasta aquí cantaron-dijo jace dejándolos en el suelo y semi acomodándolos

-¿Por qué lo hacen?- dijo jem

-créanme, no querrán estar allí cuando los vampiros sepan que su jefe a muerto en manos de un nefilim-dijo jace muy orgulloso de ser ese nefilim- y además es divertido verlo-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

El sol salió

Jace se puso unos lentes y seguidamente clary

-cúbranselos ojos-dijo clary- las llamas son muy luminosas-

-de acuerdo-dijeron

El sol subió y los cuerpos comenzaron a arder con una luz muy potente

Jace y clary estaban con los brazos cruzados

Will tenía a tessa en su pecho abrazándola y jem a su lado, Charlotte y Henry y voltearon a otra parte esta que todo acabo, la luz empezó a apaciguarse y luego un sonido sordo se escuchó y partículas de chispas volaron al cielo dispersándose para luego apagarse antes de caer juntándose con la que yacía en el suelo y de ese modo dar por concluido el espectáculo de chispas azules y moradas y la desintegración de los vampiros

Jace se quitó los lentes y voltio a ver a los antiguos

- nadie pensaría que cosas tan horrorosas pudiesen crear algo tan espectacular ¿no?-dijo jace complacido

El sol, asía que jace se viese como luz, el cabello alborotado se humedecía con la habitual neblina de Londres

-bueno, jamás creí que hicieran eso, pero si sabía que de hacían ceniza-dijo Henry

-bueno muchacho-dijo Charlotte

-jace- dijo el

Charlotte se sintió incomoda que le dijera su nombre de pila habitualmente se le dice a las personas cercanas a él, y no a las desconocidas

Jace se dio cuanta y se tragó su argullo y casi a regañadientes dijo

-Jonathan Christopher-dijo como si fuese el nombre más feo del mundo- solo díganme jace, enserio solo díganme jace, sino, no respondo de mis actos-dijo con su típica sonrisa encantadora de "no he rompido ni un plato, si no toda la vajilla"

-bueno Jonathan… perdón… jace -dijo Charlotte algo incomoda

Henry estaba más dormido que despierto

-querida volvamos al instituto-dijo

- de acuerdo el carruaje está a unas calles por aquí-dijo Charlotte apuntando asía el lugar

* * *

><p>Iban caminado Charlotte y Henry por delante dejando a jace, clary, Will, tessa, y jem, por detrás<p>

Hasta que por fin llegaron al carruaje

-bueno es aquí-dijo Henry para luego subir

Luego Charlotte, Will ayudo a subir a tessa y subió detrás de ella, jem dejo pasar a clary y a jace, luego subió

Dentro del carruaje era cálido Will, tessa, Charlotte y Henry estaban enfrente de ellos, jem estaba del lado de jace muy cómodo

-bueno querida ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto Charlotte a clary

-clarissa, pero solo díganme clary –dijo con una sonrisa

-¿no te gusta tu nombre?-pregunto

-sí, bueno no-contesto ella

-es muy lindo-dijo tessa

-¿clary, recuerdas las ves que fuimos a comer en el tak'is?-dijo jace de improviso

-si-dijo ella

-me tiraste una papa por decirte clarissa- dijo riendo

-¿recuerdas que hace 10 minutos te dije teñido?-reto clary

Jace dejo de reír

-no, no lo recuerdo-contesto haciéndole al menso

-déjame recordarte, hiciste un puchero y casi te ponías a llorar- dijo sonriendo muy victoriosa

-el alcohol, EL ALCOHOL, todo por el bendito alcohol-dijo jace mirando al techo del carruaje, que casi tocaba con la cabeza, igual que Will-no más me falta correr, como la vez en el taki's-dijo jace sonriendo- sé que pagarían por verlo-dijo muy vanidoso y ególatra

-me pueden decir ¿qué sucedió en el ta…ki's lo dije bien?- pregunto Will dándose cuenta de la expresión de jace

-si-contesto clary

-¿entonces?-incito Will

-¿Qué?-dijo clary algo perdida

-¿Qué paso en el taki's?-pregunto Will, la curiosidad chispeaban en sus ojos

Clary suspiro y miro a jace, el solo mantenía la mirada anterior

-jace, bebió vino de hada-dijo con mucha normalidad

Will abrió los ojos y empezó a reír, Henry y jem solo guardaron silencio pero se estaban muriendo de la risa silenciosamente

-y corrió desnudo por todo Brooklyn, no olvidando el puente-concluyo clary sonriendo

En ese momento tessa se puso como tomate

-como que- no podía terminar tessa

-solo bebió, empezó a cantar que era hermoso que era un ángel y que sepa que otra cosa más... luego a desvestirse para finalmente desnudarse… y salir corriendo cantando a todo pulmón como si no hubiera mañana, por la puerta principal-explicó clary

-¿y tú le viste?-dijo tessa sonrojándose mas

-si- dijo sin pena clary - en realidad hasta su hermana y uno que otros cientos de habitantes de new york y con decirles que salió en el periódico-dijo riendo clary

-sí-dijo recordando- fui famoso durante un mes, las chicas venían a pedirme que autografiara su periódico

-¿que decía en el periódico?-pregunto Will sonriendo

-decía:

**Modelo rubio, corre desnudo por Brooklyn**

_Los residentes no pusieron quejas contra el joven, al contrario le agradecieron y entregaron una dotación de por vida de donas y café capuchino en el java jones y dinero de unas anónimas acosadoras y uno que otro hombre, en total fue 450 dólares para ser exacto_

**Más información aquí**

-dijo jace como promotor

-enserio te pagaron 450 dólares-pregunto jem sorprendido porque era una millonada para su época

-sí, y me los gaste en dos días-dijo un poco triste-pero el dinero viene y va.

-pero…-no pudo terminar jem

-ya llegamos- se escuchó la voz de cyril

-bueno, debo decirles que están otros integrantes de la clave, llamados: Gabriel lightwood, gideon lightwood, cecily herondale de lightwood y sophie Collins de lightwood-dijo Charlotte- además de la cocinera, y una que otra moza

-ha si, la cocinera te matar con sus horrendas canciones están advertidos-dijo Will sonriendo

-estaremos atentos-dijo clary

-con que no cocine como isabell, me conformo, porque preferiría morir de hambre-dijo jace con cara de asco

-¿cocina mal?-pregunto tessa

-MAL, le queda cortito, repugnante, asqueroso, tanto que preferirías comer comida de la calle-dijo jace muy acelerado, realmente no quería comer la comida de Izzy

-bueno esta nomas, canta horrible pero si cocina bien-dijo Will

-eso espero- dijo jace desconfiado

* * *

><p>Cyril abrió la puerta para dejar salir a los invitados<p>

-gracias- dijo clary

El instituto se veía como el de new york gran portón, y escaleras hacia la entrada

-bueno sean bienvenidos-dijo jem muy sonriente

-gracias- dijo clary

Jace solo estaba mirando el instituto muy minuciosamente

-se parece al de new york-dijo mirando la cúpula

-sí, todas se parecen-dijo will

-entremos, antes que nos congelemos-dijo Henry

Todos entraron al instituto por la gran puerta

* * *

><p>El lugar era muy espacioso, fueron por un pasillo asía la estancia, donde estaba cecily, sophie y Gabriel<p>

Cecily y gabriel estaban tomados de la mano hablando entre ellos, y sophie estaba esperando a gideon con una taza de te

-buenos días –dijo Charlotte captando su atención

-hola Charlotte, estaba muy preocupada por ustedes-dijo cecily- y will

-hola light WORD-dijo will muy sarcástico

-ándale herondale, por si acaso quieres un pato-dijo gabriel

-cállate a no contesto-dijo will irritado

-pato fóbico-dijo gabriel riendo

-gusano demoniaco-contra ataco will sin piedad

-patito- dijo gabriel

-gusano fóbico-contesto will

- patos…- volvió a decir gabriel

-gusano…- ataco will

-mariposa- dijo de repente jace para callarles

Gabriel voltio

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto

-jace-dijo con un toque de superioridad y sonrisa inigualable

-¿eso es un nombre?, parece que dicen jess Jessica-comento gabriel

-¿enserio?-pregunto jace con las cejas arribas retándole

-bueno suena así-dijo el

-de acuerdo, como sea, mi nombre es Jonathan solo díganme jace-dijo jace algo cansado

-bueno jace, él es gabriel lightwood-dijo Charlotte presentándolo-gabriel él es jace

-cecily herondale de lightwood-dijo ella

-Sophie Collins de lightwood-comento Sophie

La puerta se abrió y entro gideon

-hola ¿Quiénes son?-dijo algo confundido

-jace-dijo clary jalando a jace a su lado- ya debemos presentarnos bien, con los apellidos- le susurro clary a jace

-de acuerdo, será divertido

-bueno ya son todos, tenemos que decirles algo realmente importante-dijo jace

-¿qué es?-dijo Charlotte

-bueno… es que. Clary explícale-dijo zafándose del cargo

Ella le miro muy sorprendida, giro los ojos y suspiro

-bueno, como les explico-

-no somos de por aquí, somos New york del 2014-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gusto mis queridos lectores<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios Reviews**

**Me encantaría que Visitaran: **

**-viajes dimensionales **

**Jace: **salgo yo obviamente, no puedo faltar soy totalmente indispensable…

_**-alguien saque a jace, por favor… clary ¡**_

**Clary: **¡jace! Sal de ahí o duermes en el sillón**- amenaza-**

**Jace: **¿Qué? ¿Sillón?, ¿se come?** - arrogancia-**

**Clary: **dormirás en el sillón** –castigo- **

**Jace: **no nononoononono** –futura tortura- **clary ya estoy aquí por favor no me hagas dormir en el sillón solo –**obediencia-**

**Clary:** no que no –**victoria-**

**Con cariño**

**-noli heronlight**


	5. por que me importa tu opinion

**Ya que su opinión es muy importante**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que prefieren?<strong>

Que el asuntillo demoniaco se trate del sexy Sebastián y un poco de Mortmain

Que se base más de Mortmain

De ambos un poco

Solo y únicamente del ángel del infierno de Sebastián

Reviews=_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué Trama prefieren?<strong>

Romance- todos los personajes- (clace, teswill, sophigid, gabrely )

Aventura- bienvenida de los que faltaron-(Izzy. Alec, etc.)

Acción –peleas entre la familia herondale y lightwood-(jace y will vs Gabriel y gideon)

De todo un poco

Reviews=_

* * *

><p><strong>Ustedes eligen <strong>

_**Por medio de Reviews **_

-discutan por algo provechoso

-con cariño y besotes

_**Noli heronlight**_

_**4-02-2014 hasta el **_**8-02-2014**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿como se lo decimos?

**Perdón por no subir el capítulo es solo que la temporada de exámenes no han dado tregua y he de presumirles que saque 10 en todas :) seguro que han de pensar (**_**¬¬ "¿y quién te pegunto?) **_**Pero de todos modos se los digo (lo que es ser la preferida de los profes, ¿no?) En fin los exámenes terminaron y ya no tengo pretexto verdad de dios, para no subir un capitulo por lo menos el sábado o domingos o entre semana. Así se me olvidaba, tengo una exposición de arte en estos días y debo trabajar en mi dibujo, primero asiendo el boceto para luego retocarlo unas mil veces, hasta que quede bien y de ahí pasarlo a cartoncillo hasta que finalmente poderlo pintar con colores pasteles y retocarla un millón más para así la bendita pintura esté terminada y tener que presentarla dar buena impresión a los jueces y muchas cosas más que ni siquiera quiero ponerme a pensar así que después de escribirles este biblion puedan entender mis razones y que son muy pero muy educados y buenas personas y lectores mil gracias y espero que les guste este capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Estos son personajes de cassandra Clare, y solo la trama es mía tal vez contenga spoiler<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6<em>

_¿Cómo se lo decimos?_

_Con la boca con que mas _

_Decir la verdad a no parar_

_-moonligh_

* * *

><p>Todos le miraron estupefactos<p>

-como que el 2014-pregunto jem confundido

-venimos del futuro, si se puede decir así, pasamos por un portal que para venir asía acá, -dijo tranquila- mi nombre es clarissa adele Morgenstern Fairchild hija de Jocelyn Fairchild y Valentine Morgenstern –dijo clary

Jace sonrió y miro a will

-¿Fairchild?-dijo Charlotte

-si- dijo ella

-¿pero, como?-dijo Henry

-somos del 2014, mi natal es new Orleans, venimos por una especie de vórtice el cual atraviesa por el espacio y tiempo; es controlado por un brujo mejor conocido como magnus- dijo la pelirroja

-o brillitos banne –dijo jace divertido

-bueno, sí, pero es otro asunto, el punto es que nosotros pertenecemos a otra época, en la cúspide del siglo XXI para ser exactos-dijo clary

-¿los portales viene siendo como pequeños agujeros negros que al abrirse te tele trasportan a otro espacio y tiempo?-dijo Henry más como pregunta que acotación

-¡Ding ding ding, eso!- dijo jace Como campanilla

-solo que este si lo pueden controlar – dijo clary

-¿cómo?- dijo jem algo atareado

-Bane, Magnus Bane –dijo jace imitando james bond- el muy miserable colaboro en esto-dijo algo molesto-pero va ver la purpurina, nadie se mete con ¡EL MARAVILLOSAMENTE MORTIFERO DE JACE!, sin recibir su merecido- dijo este

-mmm… jace, dime, lo dices porque te saco del baño y te empujo al portal, o porque te saco del baño, te empujo al portal y no obstante te dijo güera teñida bailarina exótica que se escapó del pandemónium-dijo clary riendo amas no poder

Jace dejo de sonreír, y se puso serio

-no es divertido clary, esa sátrapa pagara caro, muy caro-dijo jace con resentimiento

-y tú el doble, teniendo a tu parabatai jodiendote cada segundo de tu vida, diciendo lo muy imbécil que eres, restregándote que no eres un amigo, que eres lo peor del mundo, la vergüenza que le da ser algo tuyo, que jamás te lo perdonara, y que tú no eres su verdadero amigo, porque los amigos no hacen eso, y mucho menos un hermano, y por pecado ningún parabatai puede hacer miserable a otro…. Y quien sabe cuántas amenazas y discursos de reprendería mas-dijo clary enumerando cada uno de los puntos

-¿y el sí puede verdad?- rezongo jace

-¿sabes que ni siquiera le importa últimamente lo que pienses de El ahora? ¿O me equivoco?, magnus lo dejo como cuchillo, afilado y a la mano, lo hiso todo un cabron bien hecho y ahora puede hacerte la vida todo un infierno-dijo clary

-tu….- dijo empezando jace- conoces demasiado a alec, y tienes toda la verdad alec se puede volver una calilla en…. Donde tu viste la otra vez, digo donde te conté la otra vez- dijo jace muy por arriba de su ego- equivocaciones mías, ¿no?-dijo orgulloso

-si, como no…"equivocaciones", ¿no?-dijo clary escéptica

-bueno pensando por mi bien psicológico, me alejare tantito de alec- dijo jace

-miedito-dijo clary sonriendo célebremente

-sí,-falso escalofrió- le tengo miedo al ojo de canicas y a sus manotazos de nena del mal-dijo jace muy dramático

-alec tiene los ojos azules, y es muy lindo que te quiere mucho, y tú no le bajas de ojos de canicas, tortuga, y estambre-dijo clary como regaño-dime y ¿porque estambre?-pregunto clary

-para que se haga suéteres nuevos-dijo riendo-porque le faltan muchos, pobre parece que vive en la calle, mi queridísimo parabatai…. "Alec el queso chédar"- dijo jace poniéndole uno de sus miles de apodos- soy el mejor-dijo muy egocéntrico

-¿enserio, ojos de canicas, estambre, y ahora queso chédar?

-no olvides araña mutante-dijo riendo

-¿enserio? ¿Pato radiactivo?-dio clary

-clary –dijo jace serio

Clary le saco la lengua y volvió asía jem

-perdón-dijo ella sonriendo-tenía que hacerlo-dijo ella

-no es nada, y te apoyo en lo de ser un parabatai, porque me relaciono mucho con el señor alec-dijo jem

-Tú no tienes la finta de ser una aguafiestas, amargado, como una vieja de 100 años que tiene más de 156 gatos ¿o sí?- pregunto jace

En eso momento cierto animalito gris cruzo la puerta proveniente de la cocina

-solamente uno-contesto jem

-¿enserio?-pregunto jace curioso -¿está aquí?

-am si-dijo- IGLESIA ven –dijo jem

-ingle…-

-iglesia- termino jem por jace

El gato solo volteo y empezó andar asía el muy seguro de sí mismo, sintiéndose el señor todo poderoso con la cola arriba

Jace abrió los ojos como plato

-por el ángel, dios si existe-soltó jace casi tirándose asía inglesa esta se erizo como puercoespín- iglesia el gato más feo y horrendo del mundo y lindo a la vez, qué demonios haces en Londres-dio jace tomando a el gato y alzándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño,

Iglesia no estaba contento con ello, pero no hizo nada se sintió en confidencialidad

-¿lo conoces?-pregunto jem sorprendido

-sí, este gato vive conmigo en el instituto de new york, yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe-dijo jace, luego miro a iglesia-bueno lo que sabrá dentro de unas décadas

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-pregunto will- si jem aun trata de obligarlo a no hace sus necesidades aquí adentro, ¿y bien que le enseñaste?- volvió a preguntar curioso

-muchas cosas, demasiadas, algunas que no pueden ser nombradas en voz alta-dijo jace muy jace

-menciona una- dijo will medio retando

-me estas retando Williams herondale-contesto jace alzando las cejas, will solo sonrío- bien le enseñe a como tener se….

-jace ahí de ti que termines esa frase, ¿oíste?, no estamos en new york como para que sueltes un puñado de majaderías

-pero-

-nada, ¿oíste o no?-dijo clary

-no-contesto jace como berrinche

-no te emberrinches, porque te va peor- amenazo clary

-y luego-

-estás jugando con fuego, te vas a quemar jace-continuo clary

-por si no te habías dado cuenta estos hecho de fuego un 50%, dudo que un 20 o 30 % más me haga daño-contesto jace sonriendo muy arrogante

-te encanta pelearte conmigo –indico clary

-no, corrección, me encanta reconciliarme contigo-dijo jace pícaro

-enserio-dijo clary sonriendo- esta vez será diferente-su sonrisa de borro de su rostro y se posó toda la serenidad en ella- la única cosa que ganaras es el vivir bajo de un puente viviendo de sobras como vil vagabundo-dijo clary con certeza-¿recuerdas la vez que magnus apareció en sonora, hecho un asco, no adivinas quien lo mando haya?, ¿quieres que te pase lo mismo?-pregunto clary sonriendo felinamente

Jace abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego se recompuso

-debí haber sabido que fuiste tú, sabes que me castigaron 5 meses, porque pensaron que había sido yo-dijo indignado-5 meses haciéndole de chacha en el instituto, mientras los demás cazaban demonio, ¡ah! me sentí la cosa más inútil de la tierra seguida por el acetato-contesto jace

-¿qué es esa cosa?-pregunto clary ignorando lo demás

-qué cosa- contesto jace aun indignado

-¿el acetato?-dijo clary

-¿es en serio, después de lo que te he dicho te preguntas que es el acetato?- pregunto jace

-si-dijo clary

Jace alzo la mirada el cielo, como si le fueran a decir la respuesta

-¿dios porque, que te he hecho a ti además de ser más guapo que los presentes aquí y en el cielo?-cuestiono jace a nadie en particular, y miro a clary-querida el acetato es la punta de los agujetas-dijo jace sonriendo muy a lo diccionario

-que aburrido, me dormí en "querida…"-dijo clary

-como sea, no estoy contento ahorita. Y cuando lleguen isabell y alec pobrecitos, hablando de ellos a qué horas piensan llegar, estoy aburrido-comento jace

-un momento, ¿van a venir más?-comento Gabriel

-si solo 2 energúmenos más-dijo jace

-¿Qué piensan hacer aquí?-dijo gideon

-matar, matar y matar, ¿ya dije matar?-dijo jace sonriendo de lado

-como que…-

-les ayudaremos en eso, pero nuestro blanco, o propósito es Sebastián… "mi hermano", tenemos que regresarlo a new york del 2014, o si no habrá consecuencias graves-

-sin contar el puñado de muertes mundanas, de subterráneos y sin diferencias de nefilim, en esto abra equidad, no habrá perdón ni clemencia-dijo jace

-pero como, es solo una persona puede causar todo eso

-del mismo modo que me mato-dijo jace

Todos se le quedaron viendo horrorizados

-como que te mato-dijo will atónito

-sí, pero es otra historia, para otro día-solo dijo jace

El reloj de la sala empezaron a retroceder de estar a las 8 de la mañana a las 6 – 4- 3- 2- 1- un resplandor lleno el lugar, y una corriente de aire de sintió, millones de chispitas de diferentes colores, inundaron la sala asiendo casi imposible mirar tan solo de reojo, cuando en un segundo seso

Un chica alta, esbelta, de ojos oscuros de pelo muy largo pelinegra se dejó ver después de las luces, seguida por un joven alto ojos azules, con pelo negro corto apareció concluyendo con las partículas de chispas que inundaban en la sala

-mira nada más el ojos de canicas y la miss uñas se rompieron, se dignaron a llegar-

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por su paciencia <strong>

**-noli heronlight**

**Avance….**

-yo soy Jonathan Christopher herondale Montclaire, tengo18 años, hijo de Stephen herondale y celine Montclaire-dijo como si nada jace sonriendo con los ojos inspeccionado a los antiguos

Will se había puesto rígido y muy pálido parecía que le iba dar un infarto, estaba desconcertado por la noticia pero hablo

-¿estas bromeando? -dijo algo asustado y escéptico

-quisiera tátara tátara, tátara abuelo, pero somos sus descendencia, clary de Charlotte y Henry, Charlotte se convertirá en la primera inquisidora de ese modo la descendencia Fairchild continuara, y yo soy la tuya, más bien…-pensando- como sea pero tú eres mi antepasado, bien pasado-dijo mirándole divertido

_**Reviews**_


	7. por fin y erase una vez en idris

Disculpas muy retrasadas :(

**Estos son personajes de cassadra Clare, y solo la trama es mía**

**POR FIN**

-mira nada más, el ojos de canicas y la miss uñas se rompieron, se dignaron a llegar-comento jace sarcástico

-¿qué dijiste, chica pandemónium?-comento izzy nada contenta con tal bienvenida

-¿me tengo que reír?-pregunto jace

-creo que si- pico alec

-basta-dijo clary alzando la voz solo un poco

-jace empezó-dijo isabell

-pero quien le siguió-comento jace

-madura jace-critico izzy

-ni que fuera fruta sophie-rio jace

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto izzy irritada

-lo que oíste- contesto jace

-….-

-cállense los dos parecen niñatos de kínder-

-izzy de guardería-jace contraataco

-y tu ni siquiera has nacido-escupió como veneno

-…..-

-de acuerdo izzy, no pensare lo que me has pedido-amenazo alec-y tu-dijo apuntando a jace-compórtate

Jace iba a habar

-es enserio jace-centésimo alec

-si mamá -bufo jace con sarcasmo

-tú debes de ser el señor alec-dijo una vos tersa

Alec se voltio a verlo de enfrente; era un joven ojos y cabello de plata y piel semi-palida como si estuviese enfermo, era muy hermoso

-ahah…si…mm…si soy yo-balbuceo alec sonrojándose por su tontería

-hola soy james carstairs, bienvenidos sean-dijo jem muy cortes mirándolos a los ojos

Jem se les quedo mirando muy inquisitivamente y al notar el parentesco sonrió

-ustedes son descendientes de will, o ¿me equivoco?, tienen un parentesco notorio, a los de un herondale-explico

Izzy y alec se miraron mutuamente algo sorprendidos y miraron al joven ojos azules (will) verlos con recelo y algo de reproche, izzy sonrió falsamente y mego con la cabeza lo cual alivio solo un poco al criticón y reprochista de will

-no, nosotros no somos descendientes de will herondale, y por lo que me he dado cuenta cierta persona-dijo mirando a jace- no le ha dicho nada sobre quien el antepasado de quien

El susodicho rubio, solo se encogió de hombros

-tenía la esperanza en que no vinieran-dijo jace

-no se te cumplió-dijo alec sonriendo

-lose-falso suspiro

-y bien hasta donde le as explicado "oh gran señor celestial"-dijo izzy con gran sarcasmo

-solo que la purpuri…

Alec le mandaba serias miradas fulminadoras

-magnus-corrigió- nos trajo asía aquí por un portal del futuro y para que venimos-contesto jace

-no le han contado ¿quiénes son?

-solo clary-contesto jace

-con mucha razón-susurro alec

-razón de que-dijo jace

Alec se sorprendió un segundo pero luego recordó que los sentidos de jace eran más agudo "_maldito oído biónico" _se maldijo en silencio

-de que nos confundieran con un herondale-contesto el

-ahaha eso, bueno tiene mucha ciencia son parecidos a will en: ojos y cabello, por lo menos tú, ya que izzy tiene los ojos negros como canicas-dijo jace no aguantando insultar con "amor" a su hermana menor

Ella solo le sonrió con malicia pero no le contesto por lo cual a jace le extraño pero prefirió ignóralo

-¿entonces me equivoque?-pregunto jem

-sí, no somos descendientes de Williams, pero somos descendientes de alguno de los presentes-dijo mirando a Gabriel que es el que estaba más cerca, y miro a su hermana (izzy) la cual le alentaba con la vista, dado que alec no comento nada ella tomo la iniciativa

-creo que mi hermano esta algo nervioso-dijo izzy llamando la atención hacia ella

-bueno, yo soy isabell…..sophie lightwood truebloop, soy cazadora de sombras de new york y tengo 17 años-dijo mirando a sus antepasados castaños, estos le miraron totalmente sorprendidos y pasmados

Alec siguió el ejemplo de su hermana **(N/A de su hermana menor, vergüenza te ha de bar Alexander tsktsk… pero así te quiero ándate con cuidado capas que te violo XD)**

-yo soy Alexander Gideon lightwood truebloop, cazador de sombras, tengo 18 años y provengo de new york-dijo dejándolos sobrecogidos

-son… lightwood –dijo will mas desconcertado

Alec asintió

Casi se podía escuchar los corazones frenéticos de todo cuando un

-grrggrgrrgggrgrrg-proveniente del estómago de jace se dio a escuchar

El solo se sonrojo, pero como gran actor logro que sus mejillas no se pusieran como tomate

-tomate…tomate….tomate-resonaba en la cabeza de jace-rico suculento y jugoso tomate….mango…mangooooo. Joder deja de pensar en comida-se golpeo mentalmente

La risita de clary se escuchó por lo bajo

-hambrecita, jace-se burló clary con cariño

El miro de reojo y le sonrió inocentemente

-de acuerdo he logrado progresar que habrá más de dos lightwood-dijo will mirando con algo de repulsión en sus ojos

-que tienes contra los lightwood, además de ser mejores en todo claro está-dijo izzy muy orgullosa

Una risotada unánime inundo el lugar- que buen chiste-dijeron unísonamente

Jace miro a will algo abochornado y el a él y para su suerte ellos lo miraban a ellos

Lo cual hizo que volteara asía sus hermanos y su novia

_-si definitivamente soy un herondale_-pensó jace

-ujum-se aclaró la garganta un poco para bajar la tensión adjuntada en ella-izzy como te lo digo, los lightwood nunca han mejorado a un herondale-este se encogió de hombros –acepta la realidad-dijo con una sonrisa tan encantadora, tan arrebatadora, tan soberbia, tan, tan típica de un herondale

Jem capto con facilidad eso, ya que era la sonrisa que daba will con tanta superioridad contra todos igual que el joven jace. Y tenía un gran presentimiento sobre lo que acababa de ver y tenía que saber si su presagio estaba en lo correcto

-lamento interrumpir, sé que es descortés, pero quisiera saber si ¿eres antepasado de alguien de aquí?-pregunto algo penoso

El chico rubio volteo a verle y en sus ojos no había sorpresa alguna sino un estilo de orgullo y le sonrió como antes lo había hecho

- james carstairs, sabía que serias el primero en cacharme-dijo soltando una risita jovial y efímera- dime ¿cuándo lo supiste? y ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Jem estaba algo anonado pero supo que contestar

-no lo sé… entonces ¿estoy en lo correcto?-pregunto sorprendido

El solo se encogió de hombros

-para que haya de mentir-dijo con una sonrisa – ¿eres muy observador o mi actitud es muy obvia?-le pregunto jace- seguiré pensando que no soy tan obvio y que eres muy observador, así está mejor-se auto contesto con una sonrisa cómplice

-entonces….-

-sí, estas en lo correcto-

-bien ¿que esconden ustedes dos?-dijo will

-amma…pues…mmmma siiamm-era lo único que salía del tartamudeo de jem

Pero jace lo miro sonriendo aliviando un poco el tartamudeo de jem

-am soy jace-dijo saludando como Si estuviera ante un público

-creo que eso ya lo sabemos y sé muy bien que no hablan de los nombres de pila-dijo will no creyendo nada

-inteligente, atractivo y encantador en una sola palabra HERONDALE-soltó jace una risita orgulloso

Will no entendía nada en absoluto y estaba hecho nudos de pies a cabezas

Jace sonrió amaba tener el poder de pasmar a alguien y más si era un herondale

Solo sonreía con alegría escrito por todas partes

Will dio un diminuto paso asía atrás

_-¡por el ángel este me quiere matar!, ¡porque Charlotte se los trajo!-_pensó will

-ammmm, no les matare, si es lo que estás pensando-

El abrió los ojos

El sonrió

-¿estabas pensando en eso?...bueno ya no importa solo quiero presentarme, lo juro por el ángel…relax will-dijo jace haciendo una seña para que se relajara

-okey-es solamente lo que dijo

Jace sonrió angelicalmente

-yo soy Jonathan Christopher herondale Montclaire, tengo17 años, hijo de Stephen herondale y celine Montclaire-dijo como si nada jace sonriendo con los ojos inspeccionado a los antiguos

Will se había puesto rígido y muy pálido parecía que le iba dar un infarto, estaba desconcertado por la noticia pero hablo

-¿estas bromeando? -dijo algo asustado y escéptico

-quisiera tátara tátara, tátara abuelo, pero somos sus descendencia, clary de Charlotte y Henry, Charlotte se convertirá en la primera inquisidora de ese modo la descendencia Fairchild continuara, y yo soy la tuya, más bien…-pensando- como sea pero tú eres mi antepasado, bien pasado-dijo mirándole divertido-como ya se lo hemos explicado anteriormente, solo que omitimos solo un cachito nada importante-dijo tranquilo quitándole importancia

-otro herondale-comento Gabriel algo agobiado

-por…

Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrggrgrg-estomago de jace

-okey a ver si queda claro:

1 soy un herondale

2 soy mucho más fuerte que ustedes

3 tengo hambre; de perdida denme un taco, mi estómago suena como chubaca -

-no seas exagerado –dijo clary algo alegre

-no soy exagerado, escucha –dijo acercándose a ella poniéndose de puntillas

-¿qué haces?-pregunto clary

-escucha-dijo apuntando a su estomago

-bien-dijo agachándose un poco para estar cerca de su abdomen formado y marcado

-no escu….-se calló se sopetón y abrió los ojos-¡por el ángel, parece chubaca de verdad!

-ves que no exagero-dijo algo indignado jace

-tu siempre exageras-comento izzy

-escucha por tus propios oídos-reto jace

Izzy dudo pero lo hiso

-a ver pues-dijo para luego agacharse a la misma altura que lo hizo clary-yo…-iba diciendo cuando un sonido la cayo, de verdad que si parecía chubaca, izzy se paró y vio a jace- ¡parece que tienes a un gato pariendo!-dijo izzy algo sorprendida

-creo que me debes una disculpa-dijo jace de orgulloso sonriendo como siempre

-Sigue soñando jace-dijo izzy para luego sonreír con malicia-creo que te caería bien una sopa de sardina, anchoas y alcachofas con aceitunas negras rellena de mostaza y mayonesa-dijo ella sonriendo

La cara de jace de estar en un color normal paso a un verde pálido con grandes intenciones de devolver la poca comida que traía en el estomago

-dios jace ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto clary preocupada

El solo negaba rotundamente

-no pienso comer NADA….DE…NADA-decía jace

-¡por el ángel izzy esa es la peor amenaza que puedes decir! ya nos traumaste de por vida-acoto algo intimidado

Izzy abrió la boca y se voltio indignada

-nadie aprecia mi comida, son una bola de malagradecidos, no saben valorar todo mi esfuerzo que pongo en cada alimento-dijo izzy indignada y un poquito, solo un poquito herida-

-ammm… yo quisiera probar su comida señorita isabell-dijo jem

-¡nonononononoonon….me caes bien james carstairs, no te sacrifiques, no vale la pena, izzy lo superara!- grito jace hacia jem- enserio no lo hagas al menos que quieras vomitar por una semana entera por la gran intoxicación que te dará, verdad del ángel-agrego jace a su motín

Jem está algo sorprendido por la reacción del joven, pero sonrió

-tal vez y si quiera-dijo algo indeciso

-no, no lo harás, enserio no te lo recomiendo y yo que soy su hermano te lo digo, dime quien no lo diría-dijo alec

Ahora si jem se echó para atrás, pero siguió sonriendo

-ya pues-comento irritada izzy-no venimos a criticar mi comida-acoto

-es verdad, jace, alec dejen de criticar la comida de izzy, por favor-dijo clary

Los susodichos asintieron

* * *

><p><em>MENTE DE WILL-<em>

_-él es un herondale will-_

_-pues si ¿que no oíste will?-_

_-claro que oí will es solo que no lo he procesado-_

_-¿que no puedes procesar will?-_

_-pues que sea mi descendencia-_

_-pero ¿Por qué?, sabes muy bien que si es probable, estas casado con nuestra tessa y por lo que ha dicho el rubio futuramente tendremos un herondale en proceso, ¿no te sientes feliz will?-_

_-claro que sí, pero...-_

_-ya cállate sabes que los "_peros"_ no traen nada bueno así que supéralo y por el amor del ángel, trata de tenerlo como amigo que como enemigo sabes que nos puede matar, mato a De Quincey, que no nos mate a nosotros-_

_-cierto, tienes razón will-_

_-claro soy un herondale-_

* * *

><p>-entonces… eres mi descendencia-<p>

-si -asintió el rubio

-pero si eres rubio ojos ámbar, y pues tengo los ojos azules y soy pelinegro, ¿no crees que no hay parecido notorio?

-para que veas que la raza si progresa-dijo jace pasando una mano por su cara y abdomen rápidamente, sonriendo, para luego ponerse un poco serio-mis padres, lo herede la mayoría de mis padres, ellos eran rubios-conto jace como anécdota

-¿y tus ojos son de alguien de la familia?-pregunto will

Jace se incomodó un poco, cosa que se notó al instante ya que paso una mano por su cabello y empezó a medio jugar con sus dedos

-¿me entrometo demasiado?-

Jace le miro a los ojos y negó

-no, no es eso, es solo que no se me da por hablar de ello-confeso jace

-de acuerdo, entiendo-dijo will-hay cosa que no se habla con sencillez - entendió will

-no es eso, es que es muy enredoso incluso para mí-silencio-no tiene bonito inicio pero si un hermoso final, que les contare con una condición-condiciono jace

-¿Cuál?-dijo will

-que nos den desayuno, porque chubaca anda cantando desafinadamente-dijo apuntando a su estómago jace

-acepto-

Después de unos minutos de ordenar a la cocinera y de responder algunas dudas sobre su procedencia, se sentaron a desayunar a las 10

A jace se le iluminaron sus hermosos ojos tapatíos dorados al ver los mangos en gajos, que no pudo esperar un minuto más y tomo medio mango y una cuchara cafetera y empezó a desayunar,

Alec, izzy y clary tomaron su comida indicada y empezaron a cucharear por aquí y por acá

Los antepasados: Charlotte, Henry, tessa, jem, Gabriel, cecily, gideon y sophie comían tranquilos

Menos uno, si ese uno es:

Will

Que no dejaba de pensar que era lo que su joven "descendiente" contaría lo cual no le quitaba los ojos de enzima

Jace lo noto y fijo su mirada a la de will

Jace estaba comiendo del modo que tenía la boca llena de comida pero aun así sonrió, mastico y trago, con elegancia paso una servilleta por su boca y sorbió un poco de jugo

Cada movimiento era observado y analizado por will, desde el porte del tenedor hasta su postura y su forma de tomar las cosas, en una sola palabra ere envidiable que lo hiciera con tal naturalidad.

Hasta que se topó con sus ojos

-¿tan hermoso soy que no puedes dejar de verme?-dijo jace con sarcasmo ¿o no?

Haciendo que les miraran

Will solo sonrió

-¿ya terminaste?-pregunto will

Jace sonrió

-ya veo de donde herede la impaciencia -dijo entre risas disimuladas

-esa no es mi virtud-contesto a su defensa will

-ya me ha quedado claro –contesto-menciona una de tus tantas virtudes-reto jace

Will sonrió

-la lectura, dagas, y muchas cosas más-contesto sonriendo con superioridad-¿y tú?-pregunto con desdén y reto

-en todo soy genial-pauso arrogante-pero soy sensacional en el piano-comento jace moviendo sus dedos-mis manos son mágicas- dijo en doble sentido y volteo a mirar a clary-verdad cla….

Clary le atasco una cuchara llena de fruta

Jace abrió los ojos y empezó a darse pequeños golpes en el pecho

Risitas se escucharon

Jace miro a su izquierda y se encontró con una clary roja, isabell y alec sonriendo sin disimulo

-guarda silencio herondale o te ira muy mal –dijo clary con amenaza incluida con el ceño fruncido

El solo le frunció el ceño

Mastico y bebió jugo

-de acuerdo- dijo obediente-y ahora sí que he terminado-dijo jace mirando a will

-yo igual-contesto este

-bueno esperemos a los demás no crees-comento jace

-bueno por mi parte empiecen-comento gideon pasándose una servilleta

-si pueden empezar-comento Henry

Gabriel asintió

-bueno quieren la parte larga, larga o la resumida

**Capitulo **

**ERASE UNA VEZ….**

**En un lugar de por idris**

-¿en la resumida explicara todo?-pregunto jem

Jace asintió

-todo pero sintetizado sin tantos rodeo, al "chile"-contesto jace

-¿y la larga?-pregunto will

-ha… pues cuando mi padre conoció a mi madre y…..-hizo un chasquido con la lengua

—un pequeño puño—

-auhsi –chillo jace

-¡cállate!, nadie quiere saber eso!-dijo clary irritada

-will pregunto-dijo jace a su defensa a siendo un puchero de perrito regañado

Clary entre cerro los ojos

-y tú le haces caso-

-me enseñaron a respetar a mis mayores-

-tengo 20, que conste- recalco will

-yo tengo 17-dijo jace sonriendo

Will se sorprendió

-¡¿eres menor de edad?!-chillo will

Jace se carcajeo

-si soy un jovencito todavía-contesto jace bebiendo un poco de jugo

Will se pasó la mano por el cabello negruzco

-¡woowo, a los 17 y ya casado!-comento will sorprendido

Jace paso de estar bebiendo a estar escupiendo todo el lugar como un dispersado de agua de central park, tomando una servilleta para taparse la boca tosiendo como loco

Clary se atraganto con su propia saliva poniéndose roja al instante con la respiración entrecortada

-no, no estamos casados-soltó jace a muchos jalones y estirones

Will los miro algo sobrecogido

-pero…-

-no, no estamos casados, solo somos novios-dijo clary algo avergonzada

-¿novios?-

-sí, novios-

Los antiguos los miraron algo perdidos

-n-o-v-i-o-s- deletreo isabell-personas que se besan, se toman de la mano en público y se dicen cosas bonitas-

Los antiguos parecían como si les hubiera salido otro ojo

-es como… el… ¡cortejo!- recordó alec-pero de nuestra época-pauso- es más moderno-

Los antiguos parecieron haber entendido

-entonces se cortejan –comento jem entendiendo

-amm si-dijo jace algo incomodo

Jem solo sonrió contento

-bueno entonces ya nos puedes contar –dijo will algo desesperado

-si-

-si lo resumes mejor-comento gideon algo incomodo

-bueno, por donde empiezo,... nací y viví en idris, fui criado por Valentine, mí supuesto padre, cuando tan solo tenía diez lo vi morir con mis propios ojos-

Hubo un largo silencio

-después de ello me mandaron al instituto de new york donde me criaron los lightwood, donde fui adoptado como parte de la familia, hace tan solo unos meses atrás me entere que Valentine no ere mi padre y yo solo era uno de sus experimentos, el muy miserable me hizo creer que era mi padre, me manipulo y maltrato por más de 10 años, sin contar cuando se hizo pasar por muerto, y cuando volvió me utilizo como escudo, puso a todos en mi contra, me hizo pensar a mí y a todos que clary era mi hermana, nos utilizó a ambos –dijo en voz baja

Otro silencio

Clary tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa y se la presiono con la suya para reconfortarle

El la miro y le sonrió de lado como respuesta

Y ella le miro tierna

-en fin si Sebastián no hubiera matado a los salvaguardias de idris y Jocelyn no hubiera despertado todavía pensaríamos que éramos hermanos-termino jace

Hubo un largo silencio en donde will fue el que lo quebranto

-¡¿mato a los salvaguardias?!-pregunto will alarmado

-¿quién es Jocelyn?-pregunto jem haciendo caso omiso a will

Clary le miro

-Jocelyn es mi madre-pauso- y Valentine es mi padre-otra pausa- yo nací en new york, viví y crecí como una mundana ocultada de mi Valentine y la clave no sabía absolutamente nada del mundo oscuro, mi madre utilizo un bloqueo en mí, cuando este se derrumbó Valentine fue en búsqueda de ella , y ella bebió una pasión cayendo en coma; y cuando ella despertó después de unos meses descubrió todo… ya que jace no tenía parentesco alguno a un Morgenstern, ni al de su hijo… Sebastián es un demonio, jace no. –termino clary

-¿tu hermano es un demonio que mato a los salvaguardias de idris?-soltó will

-si-solo contesto clary seria

-okey...-balbuceo will

-entonces no son hermanos-

-no-

-me alegro porque fueron diséñanos para estar juntos, eso se ve luego, luego -comento jem sonriendo amablemente

Clary le devolvió la mirada

Jace andaba perdido en sus pensamientos

Clary le dio un pequeño golpe

- ¡si acepto! -balbuceo jace, mirando a todos lados

-¿Qué?-dijo clary

-¿Qué de qué?-contesto el

-nada-contesto

Él se encogió de hombros

* * *

><p><em>Hace 1 minuto atrás<em>

_En solo un segundo estaba enfrente de clary ella le miraba sonriendo con sus hermosos ojos verdes_

_Ese lugar lo reconocía pero no sabía de donde había flores doradas todo era dorado, hasta clary; ella portaba un vestido de seda y satín de color dorado metálico y tenía un velo con incrustaciones de… espera…. un velo, ¿cómo no lo pudo a ver notado?_

_-Jace herondale acepta a clarissa como su legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe-se escuchó una voz de extraña procedencia_

_Él se quedó helado, totalmente paralizado sabía que contestar pero de su boca no salía absolutamente nada, la respuesta la tenía en la punta de la lengua y…_

* * *

><p>-¡si acepto! -por fin pudo decir pero en vez de tener a clary enfrente tenia a…<p>

Will?

¿Y dónde estaba clary?

Voltio a su izquierda y luego a su derecha y se topó con esos mismo ojos verdes pero con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué?-

_-Diablos que he dicho-pensó jace- disimula jace-se dijo así mismo_

-¿Qué de qué?-contesto-_oh que ingeniosa jace_-se regaño

-nada-contesto clary aséptica

_-actúa natural-pensó jace_

Solo se encogió de hombros-_si bien hecho-se felicito_

-en que estabas pensando-pregunto jem

-miente-una vocecita se activó automáticamente en la cabeza de jace

-en que tengo 36 horas sin dormir-mintió con mucho éxito-y me muero de sueño

-son las 11. No hay tiempo para dormir, es hora de entrenamiento-dijo will muy arrogante con un toque de superioridad

-estas zafado… lo sabes-comento jace arqueando una ceja

El solo sonrió arrogantemente

Un sonido inundo el lugar tétrico un sonido de…

Un celular? Aquí?

-alec contesta, capas que le está dando un ataque a magnus-comento burlándose de el

Alec se puso se sonrojo solo un poco, se paró y contesto alejándose

-….-

-si -

-….-

-estoy de acuerdo-

-….-

-no, no creo-

-….-

Jajjajaj-risa mensa

-amm, okey-

-…..-

-si-

-…-

-…-

-si aquí esta- se voltio a mirarlos

-….-

-si ya, isabell, teléfono-dijo alzando el cel.

Isabell boto y corrió hacia el tomando el celular y sacando a volar a su hermano, paro respiro, se tranquilizó y contesto

-espero que sea importante-contesto

-….-

Una sonrisita algo mensa

-si eso si es muy importante-

-…..-

-aquí nomas acabo de llegar hace unas horas-dijo enroscando se largó cabello en sus dedos como una adolecente

-….-

Se mordió el labio

-si-

-…-

Su rostro era un poema

-pero…-

-….-

-si lose, pero no puede…-

-…-

-de acuerdo, entiendo-

-…-

-no, no lo estoy-

-….-

-yo también te amo-soltó isabell de un sopetón-

-….-

-oh ya calla y no hagas que me arrepienta de haberlo dicho-amenazo dulcemente isabell

-….-

Sonrisita mensa de nuevo

-yo igual-dijo avergonzada-

-….-

-vale, alec magnus se quiere despedir de ti-pauso al no ver as u hermano-alec...donde.

Alec tomo el celular

-pero…-

-Estaba detrás de ti-

Ella se sobresaltó y luego lo disimulo

-bien-

Se dio la media vuelta y fue a sentarse

-¿y bien?-preguntaron

Izzy resoplo

-nada, todo bien-

-oyes- alguien le toco la muñeca

Ella se extraño

-¿Qué es esa cosa? pregunto will haciendo un ejemplo con sus manos, como niño chiquito asiendo "bueno, bueno, con quien habla con quien gusta hablar, bueno, bueno"

-es un celular-contesto fluidamente

Will se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y murmuraba

-¿celular, viene de una célula, que habla?, ¿habla una célula para empezar?-murmuraba

Una carcajada unánime compuesta por jace, clary, isabell se escuchó resonando por las pareces haciendo eco por el instituto

Mientras los antiguos se miraban mutuamente como si fueran extraterrestres… corrijo, los extraterrestres no se veían en esa época... Entonces como… como si tuvieran tres ojos y cuatro brazos, eso si es creíble.

-no, no es una célula-dijo asiendo comillas con los dedos-es un artefacto que usamos para comunicarnos, no es una célula que habla –dijo remedando a will

Este le miro avergonzado

-bueno yo nunca lo había visto nunca-aspecto a su favor

Jace y los demás se vieron mutuamente comprendiendo

-cierto, él no es menos-cometo jace burlón

-claro que no soy menso se reconocer cosas si la he visto, además no me andes insultando-

Jace sonrió maliciosamente y se paró apoyando sus manos en la mesa con dramatismo

-¿o qué?-reto

Will no lo pensó dos veces y se paró de la misma forma que el

-te la veras conmigo- contesto de la misa forma-

Eso hizo sonreír aún más a jace

-¿y que te hace pensar que eso no es lo que quiero que hagas?- dijo con malicia y con superioridad

Will frunció el ceño y sonrió de lado

-eres solo un niño-comento burlón-los niños quieren hacer cabrear a todo el mundo-finalizo con superioridad

Jace frunció el ceño y su mirada se enfrió repentinamente

-yo no soy un niño-abogo- tengo 17 y he hecho cosas que ninguno de ustedes ha hecho, y sigo siendo virgen-acoto el sinvergüenza, descarado de jace

Will se echó para atrás, mirándolo anonado

Los demás le miraron con los ojos abiertos y las jóvenes estaban como tomate, en excepción de clary e isabell

-pues… realmente yo absolutamente no puedo decir lo mismo-dijo –pero aun así… yo tengo esposa-dijo will como niño pequeño el mínimo "yo tengo _esto _y tú no"

Tessa frunció el ceño no quería ser víctima colateral de ese juego peligroso

Jace sonrió con victoria, no se iba dejar ganar por su antepasado eso ni dudarlo

-yo tengo novia-dijo siguiéndole el juego

Clary voltio y le tiro una mirada asesina

El rubio natural… le hizo caso omiso

Will sonrió

-eso mijo se llama cortejo-dijo will con júbilo en su voz

Jace estaba conteniéndose las ganas de echarle en cara que ser novios era como estar casado pero sin compromisos. Así que se sacó esa idea de la cabeza, no quería que pensaran mal de ellos así que

-pero aun si tengo ¿no?-

Will frunció el ceño aún más

-dejen a tessa y a mi fuera de esto par de peleoneros-cometo clary

Tessa le agradeció con la mirada

Clary solo le sonrió devuelta

-de acuerdo-dijo will

-te dejare fuera clary-cometo jace

-o te quedares sin "novia"-dijo will con burla

-jamás-

-jamás digas jamás-

-lo acabas de decir-dijo jace cuatropeando el dilema-

-eso no es el tema-comento will irritado

-nono lo es… ¿o si lo es?-dijo con desdén

-no, no lo es-

-¿estás seguro?-

-si-

-¿segurito, segurito?-insistió jace irritando a will cosa que le alegraba al máximo

-SII-dijo refunfuñado

Jace guardo silencio por un minuto

-.. ¿Estás seguro?-y fue la gota que colmó el vaso

-¡ya, basta no te seguiré el juego!-bufo will tirándose a la silla como peso muerto

-jace hizo lo mismo pero riendo a carcajadas, parecía que de eso dependería si existencia

-ahahahaha… Eres tan adorable… como iglesia, cuando tratamos de bañarla y terminamos con la cara echa un desastre-comento isabell

-yo no soy "adorable"-aspecto will incomodo

-mira, es tan lindo enojado, clary tómale una foto de recuerdo-se burló jace asiendo mimos a will

Will estaba rojo, y no sabía si era de coraje o de vergüenza

Clary rio, seguido por alec que viniera a sentarse después de despedirse de magnus

-oh vamos jace, ya déjalo, capas que se pone purpura-comento clary

Jace estallo de risa y will parecía un tomate

Los antepasados también reían con disimulo, excepto jem que reía a mas no poder, él también estaba rojo, pero de tanto reír

-will note había visto tan rojo desde hace unos años en el lago….

-calla jem-interrumpió will

-¿Qué paso en el lago?- pregunto jace divertido

-si granadita que paso-pico Gabriel hacia will con ironía y sarcasmo

-genial james, ¡genial!-bufo will

-entonces que paso… yo les he contado lo que paso en el taki's-insistio jace con todo de su lado

-¿qué paso allí?-pregunto gideon por primera vez-

Jace volito a verlo

Gideon se removió en su asiento

-solo una cosa no es apto para menores de edad-advirtió jace

-pero... a quien engaño-

-la primera vez que fui al taki's...

-¿jace le contaste?-

-si-dijo sonriendo

-para eso eres bueno, ¿verdad?-comento isabell con ironía

Él sonrió maliciosamente

-¿estabas tú ahí?-pregunto will

-sí, y muchos submundos-

-yo lo intente detener, pero como siempre me hizo caso omiso-comento alec mirando a jace

Este hiso un movimiento con la mano, quitándole importancia

-abuela Alexandra, déjame narrar mi anécdota por favor-dijo burlón

Alec se puso rojo y rechino los dientes

-claro ricitos de oro-susurro para si

Claramente jace lo escucho

-te escuche-

Alec voltio desafiante

-ese era la intención- y su mirada se clavó en la mesa-

Jace sonrió

-pobre de mí parabatai-

-si pobre de el tonto que es tu parabatai-comento alec irritado

-ahhahahahahha-suspiro jace-sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?-dijo mimándolo

-ya cierra la boca jace-dijo irritado

Jace sonrió

-como quieras-puso la mano en su pecho con dramatismo-y uno que quiere decirle cosas bonitas a su parabatai, y este que lo rechaza-falso suspiro-por eso el mundo de las sombras no progresa-

Alec puso sus manos en la cara y se estrelló en la mesa

-alec-

*ignorado*

-Alec-

*ignorado por 1000*

-ALEXANDRE-

Silencio

Jace entrecerró los ojos y se voltio

-pues te ignoro-proclamo jace

Isabell y clary se vieron cómplices

Y miraron a jace y luego a alec

-"DEJA DE IGNORARME"-dijeron al unísono

Jace rio por lo bajo y se puedo escuchar que alec trataba no reírse escandalosamente

-ah pues…- "DIME LINDURA"- dijo chillonamente jace imitando a una niña-

Carcajada alec salió de su cascaron y miro a jace, mientras se carcajeaban

-"¿_los padrinos mágicos?"_-pudo decir

Jace aplaudió

-es un clásico-

Todos ellos reían a más no poder, recordando la vez que todos se quedaron despiertos viendo caricaturas mundanas y se había identificado con ellos

Jace, clary, isabell, simón, alec y hasta magnus, junto con maia y Jordán se pusieron a ver anime y cantar desafinadamente a las tres de la mañana, aunque claro que jace decía que cantaba hermoso y pues no se equivocaba ya que era el único que se sabía la letra bien y hasta los coros

Esa fue la única noche que todos ellos se pudieron tratar bien

Jace carraspeo

-bien como decía cuando fui al taki's, pues bebí vino de hadas y corrí desnudo por todo new york. Fin-

Los antiguos que no habían oído el anécdota se sorprendieron pero uno de ellos se compuso rápidamente

-herondale tenía que ser- comento Gabriel

-que ironía del mundo ¿no?-

-el ¿qué?-

-odias a el apellido herondale y te casaste con una que posee ese apellido, eso sí que es irónico-dijo jace recargándose en la a silla y poniendo sus manos bajo su nuca

Gabriel se quedó sin palabras

Cosa que hiso reír a jace

Su risa fue callada cuando una luz de extraña pertenencia deslumbro el lugar que estallo con un rojo vibrante

Un pergamino callo en la mesa

-_un mensaje de fuego_

Charlotte lo tomo

Desenrollo y se quedó helada, luego miro a los jóvenes

-es para ustedes-murmuro estirando el pergamino hacia el joven descendiente de will que al parecer era el líder o comandante del grupito

Jace se le quedo viendo un segundo, y tomo el pergamino

Lo desenrollo de la misma manera de que lo hizo ella

Pero él se quedó inescrutable y tenso

Y voltio a ver a sus hermanos y su novia

-Sebastián nos manda besitos y abrazos-

* * *

><p><strong>sebastian aparecera en el siguiente capitulo *-* <strong>

**reviewss**

**-noli heronlight**

**besithos a todos 3 **


End file.
